


another one bites the dust

by hollysonf



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Assasination, Plotting Murder, Running Away, meeting online, tourist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysonf/pseuds/hollysonf
Summary: yuto thought he knew what he was getting himself into.
Kudos: 1





	another one bites the dust

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this gonna be rlly short and it's gonna put you in a "wtf ??" mode but like,, i'm high as shit can you blame me rn

yuto's had enough. 

he packed his bags and thought of all of the possible things he could accomplish starting fresh. no more family, friends, and people he grew up with. he was 20 and ready to take a step in his life. yuto was sick of the treatment he received from his parents, and the only way out was to go somewhere where they'd never find him. 

he had started talking to someone from his dream destination on letsmeet and was looking forward to seeing around his new home. he had been talking to this "park minkyun" for just over two months and everytime they would talk, he'd put more of his trust into him. yuto felt a strong connection between him and the older and was grateful that he'd be the one to introduce his brand new life. 

yuto packed up the remaining of his clothes and stood up. he heard his taxi honk from outside the house. as he reached down to grab his suitcase handle, he saw his younger brother at this leg. 

"it's not too late..." he whimpered up at him. 

yuto gave his brother a sad smile and a ruffle of the head. "hey buddy, it's okay. i'm an adult, i know what i'm doing." 

"mom's an adult too you know... and she married dad." 

yuto huffed at the thought of his parents. he tried to shake it off by rubbing his brother's head. "i know exactly what i'm doing. i'm not doing this on a whim, i've thought this through for a long time. i'll send you postcards, okay? just make sure mom and dad don't see them, i don't want them to come find me." 

yuto's brother sighed. "i'll miss you. come visit, please?" 

"only when mom and dad aren't around. i'll miss you more buddy, take care for me." 

\- 

stab wound, after stab wound, after stab wound. minkyun busied himself by putting more and more holes in yuto's body. 

did he feel bad? well with every job he had to do, he's always felt a pang of guilt. but minkyun had been doing years worth of this now. there wasn't any room for fuck up. 

the brunette stood up straight and wiped a spot of blood off his face. he looked down at the lifeless body, breathing heavily. minkyun smirked to himself. "he'll like this one."


End file.
